Futurama Wiki:Requests for Bureaucratship
This is the page where formal requests for bureaucratship are recorded and archived. Bureaucrats are users who can add rollback, sysop and bureaucrat flags to other users, and remove rollback and sysop flags. On , all bureaucrats also hold a sysop flag. Requirements There are no concrete requirements for a user to be a bureaucrat, except that the user must already be an admin. However, bureaucrats will usually: * Be among the biggest contributors to the wiki * Be highly trusted by the community over a long period of time Procedures * Users must have 50 edits and be a regular contributor for a month to be able to vote or nominate. * Users must have adminship to be able to be made a bureaucrat. Stage 1: Nominating # Users may not nominate themselves for bureaucratship. Users must be nominated by another user. The user then has to accept the nomination. # Users may not nominate each other (e.g. A can't nominate B and B nominate A in the same RfB) # There will only be one request at a time. A decision will be made on the current request (change/no change) before the next request is considered. Stage 2: Voting # Users may vote in support, be neutral, or oppose the bureaucratship nomination. Users must provide a reason behind their position. # Everyone's vote counts as one vote. Admins do not hold extra power. # The vote will last for two weeks. # At the end of the two weeks, a bureaucrat will determine whether consensus has been reached. This means that bureaucrat requests require at least a two-thirds support rate to pass. Strength of argument is more important than the number of votes. Current Requests Nomination I, Jordan.dodsworth nominate Joeyaa for promotion to Bureaucrat Joeyaa has spent countless hours on this Wiki and even kept it going while I was unable to be part of it - he is responsible largely for its growth and his technical knowledge has helped me along immensley while I was getting back into the swing of things. This Nomination goes against my judgement of not wanting to extend the admin team further (as I have stated below) but during the past few days as we have worked on getting the Wiki ready for 'Spotlight' I realised that the workload of a Bureaucrat is not something that should be shouldered by one person alone so hopefully (if you guys agree) Joeyaa can join me at the 'captains table' as it were and we can strengthen the wiki further :I, Joeyaa, accept this nomination. Joey - Talk 02:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Please Note: This Nomination will be closing for Bureaucrat deliberation on Friday, 26th June 2009 ::'--Jordan.dodsworth 14:59, 21 June 2009 (UTC)' Promotion Granted Please join me in welcoming Joeyaa into his new position - joining me as one of two active Bureaucrats on Futurama Wiki Jordan.dodsworth 16:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, he does deserve it. Ok, now for my turn. :) Lol. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Questions Voting Support *Of course I support him. I nominated him before Jordan came along and I would have asked for him on the adoption page if Jordan hadn't of came back. He will make a great bureacrat and has done a lot for this wiki. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) *Absolutely. He's done an great job with the wiki, and he has always been reasonable and helpful. Ellipses485 02:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose